The evil within
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Daffodil found a black orb. What is going to happen?


One morning at the apartment, Daffodil was taking a walk around the courtyard. Soon, she found something toward her. She hopped over there to see what it is. Soon, she found a black orb. When she got a little closer to it, the black orb quickly went through Daffodil's body and it causes her to go evil.

Daffodil said, "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Back in Emily Elizabeth's room, Clifford was playing with his sockspider.

Clifford said, "Man, I love my sockspider. It the most coolest toy I have ever play."

Soon, Norville flew in.

Norville said, "Hello there Clifford."

Clifford said, "Hi Norville, what up?"

Norville said, "Oh I was just doing some flying and I thought I drop by. How it going?"

Clifford said, "It was great."

Later, Flo, Zo, and Jorge came in."

Clifford said, "Hey guys, what up?"

Flo said, "Hi Clifford."

Zo said, "How it going?"

Clifford said, "Oh, just playing with my sockspider."

Jorge said, "You're still playing with the sockspider."

Clifford said, "Of course, why?"

Jorge said, "Well, I was just wondering if you would get a new toy to play with."

Clifford said, "I have a lot of toys, I just like my sockspider even more. Even if Daffodil doesn't like it."

Zo said, "Speaking of Daffodil, where is she?"

Clifford said, "She is out by the courtyard for a walk."

Norville said, "Well, I'll go find her."

So Norville went to find Daffodil at the courtyard. As he was flying, he saw some birdseed lying around the ground. He swoop down and tried to get some to eat, but when he landed, he was capture.

Norville said, "Hey, what happen? How did I end up in this net?"

Daffodil said, "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!"

Norville gasped and said, "Who are you? Show yourself."

Daffodil said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the early bird who get the worm."

Norville said, "Daffodil, what are you doing?"

Daffodil said, "You will never escape from our evil plan."

Norville said, "What plan?"

Daffodil said, "You'll see."

Daffodil quickly grab the mind control device and turn Norville into her minions.

Norville said, "What can I do for you Daffodil?"

Daffodil said, "I want you to take this mind control to turn all of your friends into minions. Soon, I will create a whole army and together, we will rule the world."

Norville said, "Yes Daffodil."

Norville flew off and went back to the apartment.

Daffodil said, "Excellent."

Back at the apartment, Clifford and the other are still waiting for Norville to come back with Daffodil.

Flo said, "I wonder what Norville is taking so long. I hope Daffodil is okay."

Zo said, "Maybe something happen to her."

Jorge said, "Like what?"

Zo said, "Maybe she was a zombie pony."

Flo said, "Z Zombie P Pony."

Clifford said, "Zo, there is no such thing as zombie pony, beside, Norville will be back in a minute. You'll see."

Soon, Norville flew back in the apartment.

Clifford said, "Norville, your back."

Norville said, "I am back and now it time for revenge."

Jorge said, "What?"

Flo said, "Did he just say revenge?"

Norville quickly point the mind control device on Jorge and turn him into a minion as well.

Jorge said, "How can I help you Norville?"

Clifford said, "What the?"

Norville then point the device on Flo and Zo. Soon, they turn evil as well.

Flo and Zo said, "How can we serve you?"

Clifford said, "Flo, Zo, what is going on here?"

Norville then point the device on Clifford, but Clifford ran off right before Norville push the button. The other ran after him. Soon, he was trapped.

Clifford gasped and said, "I'm trapped."

Soon, Clifford heard evil laughter. Jorge, Norville, Flo, and Zo came toward him for surrender.

Clifford said, "Guys, don't do it. Snap out of it."

Norville quickly point the device on Clifford and turn him evil too.

Clifford said, "How can I help you guys?"

Flo said, "We must go back to Queen Daffodil."

Zo said, "Yes."

So they all went back outside to meet Daffodil. As they got there, Daffodil was just about to reveal her evil plan.

Daffodil said, "Yes, your all here. Now, let me tell you about my evil plan. Together as pets, we can rule the city. No human would control us this time. We will all banish the human to the sea and take control of the city. For this moment forward, we will all rule the world, FOREVER!"

They all laughed evilly. Soon, they all got straight to work. First, they all have to control all of the animals in the city, then they have to get attention from their owner and soon enough, they all lead them right to the sea. All of the human were confused to what their pet needed. Soon, they attack their owner and torture them as they go. Later, Daffodil was now the queen of the city. They all laughed evilly at the end. Later, the time faded and Daffodil woke up from her deranged nightmare. She looked around the room and notice that everything was alright. Clifford came up to her and said, "Hey Daffodil, did you have a bad dream?"

Daffodil said, "Yeah Clifford, I was dreaming of me being evil, then I turn you and your friends evil as well. Then we banished every human to the sea and I was the queen of the city."

Clifford said, "Whao, now that a nightmare."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, well, goodnight."

Clifford said, "Goodnight Daffodil."

Then they all went back to sleep.

The End.


End file.
